Please Stay With Me
by Yuki Yoshikuni
Summary: "Menghirup rindu yang begitu dalam, terasa menyesakkan dan memilukan. Tapi, kau tahu? Aku selalu merindukan dirimu, meski tempat kau dan aku berada begitu jauh dan tak terjangkau." Matt x Mello. RnR


_**Please Stay With Me**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

_**.**_

_**Rate:**_

T

_**.**_

_**Genre:**_

Angst, Romance

_**.**_

_**Pairing:**_

Matt x Mello

_**.**_

_**Warning:**_

_OOC (Mello), typo(s), Songfic(?),Mello POV_

_**.**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**.**_

* * *

**_Now Playing: YUI - Please Stay With Me_**

* * *

_BRAK!_

Aku membanting pintu kamar apatermenku dengan kencang, kepalaku terasa pusing. Ketika melihat sekeliling kamarku yang gelap gulita, aku meraba tembok disampingku, berusaha mencari tombol untuk menyalakan lampu.

_Klik_

"Hah…" aku menghembuskan nafas dengan berat, perlahan aku menyeret kakiku untuk menuju tempat tidurku, dan segera merebahkan tubuhku yang sangat lelah.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruangan dikamarku.

Sepi… Sunyi…

"Matt…" tanpa sadar, dari mulutku terurai nama pemuda berambut merah itu.

Ruangan ini terasa begitu sepi dan luas tanpanya… Tanpa orang yang begitu kucintai…

Padahal, ia baru kemarin disini… Baru kemarin ia memelukku dan menciumku dengan lembut…

_**.**_

"_**Akankah kau berada di sisiku? Dalam keinginan besar yang perlahan menghilang**_

_**Kedamaian selalu tak pernah terlihat di hadapan tragedi"**_

_**.**_

Kenapa? Kenapa sekarang ia harus menghilang? Kenapa ia harus meninggalkanku sendiri…

Matt, kau tahu kan, aku tidak tahan kalau seperti ini terus. Terus sendirian disini, meskipun hanya sebentar…

"Cih… Lupakan… Lupakan! Jangan terus mengingat si bodoh itu." aku menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku dan memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk menahan air mata yang mulai meleleh…

_**.**_

"_**Aku mengumpulkan kepingan kecil cinta ini**_

_**Satu bagian, dua bagian, aku menumpuknya"**_

_**.**_

Kau pergi terlalu cepat, Matt. Bagai angin yang berhembus dengan cepat.

Aku yang rapuh ini baru saja mulai belajar untuk mencintaimu yang selalu tersenyum hangat padaku.

Tidak bisakah kau berada disisiku sedikit lebih lama?

_**.**_

"_**Hanya dengan berharap bisa bertemu denganmu**_

_**air mataku mengalir sebanyak ini. Cintaku."**_

_**.**_

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku, berjalan perlahan menuju balkon apatermenku dan duduk diatasnya.

Malam ini begitu dingin, angin berhembus perlahan-lahan membalut tubuhku dengan lembut.

Cahaya bulan itu begitu indah dan cantik… Pikiranku kembali melayang ke hari-hari sebelumnya, dimana hanya ada diriku dan kau yang selalu menikmati malam yang begitu indah.

Air mataku perlahan mulai tumpah, aku tak dapat lagi menahan perasaan yang begitu menyesakkan ini.

Kenapa aku menangis, saat aku menginginkanmu berada disisiku? Apa aku sebegitu cengengnya?

"Payah! aku seperti anak kecil saja… Tanpa Matt pun, aku bisa sendiri, kok!" pikirku.

"Ya... Sendirian pun, tak apa..." aku yang bodoh ini mencoba untuk kuat, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa.

_**.**_

"_**Kubiarkan kekesalanku melayang pergi ke langit malam**_

_**Kumohon tetaplah bersamaku…"**_

_**.**_

Hingga detik ini, aku masih bisa mengingat kejadian memilukan yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu dengan jelas…

Saat aku melihat berita yang menyiarkan tentang dirimu, aku tidak percaya sama sekali. Kenapa itu bisa terjadi? Aku berharap berita itu sama sekali bohong, dan kau masih hidup…

Tetapi… aku harus menghadapi kenyataan yang begitu kejam.

Aku menemukan tubuhmu bermandikan darah dan tergeletak begitu saja dijalanan, seperti bangkai kucing yang dibuang dijalanan.

"Matt… Bangun, bodoh…" hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa kuucapkan.

Matamu tertutup untuk selamanya dan nafasmu tak lagi berhembus.

_**.**_

"_**Apakah aku akan menyakiti diriku lagi jika kukatakan aku merindukanmu?**_

_**Air mataku mengalir lagi, cintaku**_

_**Setiap kita berpapasan, kau semakin berharga bagiku**_

_**Kumohon tetaplah bersamaku…"**_

_**.**_

Aku memandang langit malam yang begitu hitam…

"Matt… Apa kau disana? Kau… sedang apa? Aku… merindukanmu."

Hati yang tengah merindu, begitu sesak, menghirup kerinduan yang tak kunjung berakhir hanya menyiksa diriku secara perlahan.

Matt… Kenapa aku jadi kacau seperti ini? Aku tidak mengerti.

Sebelum kau ada disisiku, tak ada satupun orang yang kurindukan, teman ataupun sahabat, tidak ada…

Aku sangat ingin kau memelukku…lagi, seperti hari-hari kemarin…

Kalau kau akan meninggalkanku begitu cepat seperti ini, kenapa kau memberikan banyak hal yang membuatku takkan mampu melupakanmu?

_**.**_

"_**Aku ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentangmu**_

_**Aku ingin mendengar suaramu**_

_**Rasanya ingin menangis**_

_**Rasanya aku bingung**_

_**Aku begitu lemah,kan?"**_

_**.**_

"SIAL!" aku berteriak kesal.

Suaramu…

Wajahmu…

Senyumanmu…

Semuanya tentang dirimu, sudah terlanjur melekat erat dalam pikiranku…

Kau begitu membuatku bingung, kesal dan sakit.

.

Angin malam kembali berhembus dengan lembut, seakan menyapu air mata yang membasahi pipiku.

'_Mells…'_

Samar-samar, aku mendengar suara yang begitu lembut, entah kenapa hatiku menjadi sedikit lebih tenang…

"Matt… Apa itu kau? Apa kau yang memanggilku disana?" aku kembali menatap langit dengan pilu.

Kupikir, disanalah tempat terakhir yang kau tuju, iya kan, Matt?

.

"_**Hanya dengan berharap bisa bertemu denganmu**_

_**air mataku mengalir sebanyak ini, cintaku**_

_**Setiap kita berpapasan, kau semakin berharga bagiku**_

_**Kumohon tetaplah bersamaku…"**_

_**.**_

Meski kau orang yang menyebalkan dan bodoh,

Meski kau hanya sebentar berada disisiku,

Aku bersyukur bertemu dengan dirimu yang lembut…

_**.**_

'_Mells… Kau harus kuat… karena aku ada untuk mencintaimu…'_

_**.**_

_Matt… Thank you for being by my side gently_…

_**.**_

_**END**_

* * *

_A/N_:

HALLOO SEMUAA~! Author gaje nan abal yang sok melankolis ini akhirnya publish satu cerita _fluffy_ lagi (lagi doyan bikin yang pendek tapi manis) XD

Sebenarnya, author agak bingung apa ini termasuk _Songfic_ juga atau tidak. Soalnya author menyelipkan bait-bait lirik lagu milik YUI yang berjudul _Please Stay With Me_. Ya, mungkin ini _Songfic_. =w=

Uuuh, maafkan author kalau fic ini begitu abalnya dan jelek, habis idenya dadakan terbit begitu baca doujinshi MattxMello berjudul '_Shuragai Banka_' (padahal doujinnya lemon, tapi sedih) dan melihat terjemahan lagunya YUI ini yang begitu kereeen, jadilah fic abal ini. :')

Oke, _readers_ yang paling kucintai sepanjang masa, silahkan lemparkan _Review_ kepada author abal ini. :D

_Thank you for reading_!

_**.**_

_**Sign,**_

Yuki a.k.a Nami


End file.
